Lloyd Nebulon
'Lloyd Nebulon'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0398879/ is the titular character and main protagonist of Lloyd in Space. He is a 13 year old alien boy from the Verdigrian species. Biography Childhood Lloyd was born in the year X14 to Nora Nebulon and Mr. Nebulon. Lloyd and his parents moved to Intrepidville in the year X21 and where Lloyd would enter 1st grade at Woxagon Elementary school, which would turn out to be the worst day of his lfe after being tripped by Rodney Glaxer and rejected by Brittany Boviak when Lloyd wanted to sit at her table. Of course on the same day Lloyd would meet his three best friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas. The rest of the day, Lloyd was enchanted by Brittany and over the following years would harbor a crush for her that eventually turned into sincere affection. Sometime after his first day in Elementary School Lloyd wrote his love message for Brittany on a tree in Intrepidville Park. However Brittany caught him and he ran off, crying and embarrassed. His mother also hinted at when Lloyd was little he always wanted to hang around the big kids and was a complete pest to them. Brittany would eventually in his teen years, and soon become his on and off girlfriend. The Birth of Francine Sometime between the years X21 and X22, Nora gave birth to Lloyd's little sister Francine, who was born with telekinesis and more amazing powers and has since been a real pain and burden for Lloyd and his friends. Personality Lloyd is the typical teenager who has trouble fitting in. HIs low-self esteem comes from his telekinetic little sister who is constantly embarrassing him, his nagging, overprotective mother, and all the popular bullies at Luna Vista Middle school who harrass him day to day. Despite his somewhat crummy life Lloyd is quite kind and caring even to complete strangers who are in need of help. Lloyd has also been shown to be very brave in the face of danger and always puts his friends and family before him in these situations. Sometimes, Lloyd takes advice from his friends and they get him into a bigger problem or grounded. Lloyd complains 24/7 and can also be mean. But at the end, he always learns his lesson. Around his three bests friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas, Lloyd seems to be more confident and laid back (and sometimes quite cocky). This could mean that Lloyd is only shy around those he isn't really friendly with but can warm up to them overtime. Appearance Lloyd is a tall green alien with an antenna, 3 suction cup-like fingers, and pointy ears. He wears a stripe shirt, blue pants, and yellow sneakers. Relationships *Brittany Boviak (on and off girlfriend) Relatives *Nora Lee Nebulon (Mother) *Mr. Nebulon (Father) *Francine Nebulon (Sister) *Leo Andromedos (Maternal Grandfather) Quotes *"Durf!" *(To Eddie) "I'm a man now Edward." *(To Brittany) "We don't take orders from you." *(To Scott) "Oh, I never got that far!" *(To Francine) "Francine, did you listen in on my phone call?" Gallery Lloyd.png Lloyd 2.png Lloyd 3.png Lloyd 5.png Lloyd 4.png Lloyd 6.png|Lloyd undercover Screen Shot 2013-07-10 at 8.17.22 PM.png Neither Boy Nor Girl (10).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (13).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (20).jpg Screenshot (118).png Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Neither Boy Nor Girl (23).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (19).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (22).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (25).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (53).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (55).jpg Lloyd.jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (58).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (63).jpg The Big Sleepover (24).jpg Love Beam (3).jpg Lloyd and Eddie (Child).png Neither Boy Nor Girl (26).jpg Ride Along (13).jpg References Category:Lloyd in Space Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroes